cactusmccoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Badges
Badges are the signs of achievements unlocked in Cactus McCoy series. There are a total of 80 badges to unlock (except the removed "Poker Night") in the first game, Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns, while there are only 60 in the second game, Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera. Unlike Challenges, which apply to specific areas, Badges can be earned on any Level, as they go by different earning methods. Badges also have points that range between 150 to 900 points (up to 750 in the first game) Badges in Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns Note that the categories are written according to the order of the badges in the game. Juggling (3 badges in this category) * Juggler Apprentice * Swap and Juggle * Five in the Air Number of used weapon types (2 badges in this category) * Resourceful * Full Armory Amount of cut grass (1 badge in this category) * Harvester Number of bombed boxes (1 badge in this category) * Box Bomber Number of Enemigos defeated using chickens (1 badge in this category) * Eleven Herbs and Spices Number of found treasures (3 badges in this category) * Treasure Seeker * Treasure Hunter * Treasure Completionist Shooting weapons (12 badges in this category) * Blunderbuster * Double Barrel * Rockets' Red Glare * Archer * Pocket Pistoleer * Enemigo BBQ * Rapid Fire * Avast! * Six Shooter * Fireworks Show * Gangster Gunner * Slow Drowning Swinging weapons (23 badges in this category) *Grave Digger *Prospector *Rack 'em Up *Fear the Reaper *Homerun Derby *Prehistoric *Bone Crusher *Heeeere's McCoy *Dueling Banjos *Prickly *Prize Prier *Boarding Party *Deadly Mariachi *Desert Samurai *Medieval *Hack and Slash *Strong Man *Bludgeoner *Night Watchman *Faulty Plumbing *Harvest Season *Nature Calls *Carpentry Punch Enhancements (3 badges in this category) * Wrinkle-Free * KO * Beat 'em Up Throwing Weapons (11 badges in this category) * New Sheriff in Town * Cherry Picker * Swifts Daggers * Bullseye * Fire in the Hole * Kerosene Cactus * 52 Pickup * Creepy Crawler * I'm Not Crying * Demolition Man * Flying Hatchets Whipping Weapons (9 badges in this category) * Wired * Whip Cracker * Hundred Lashes * Chain Gang * Ball and Chain * Rattle and Rumble * Happy Trails * Desert Thorn * Triple A Number of Enemigos defeated using bare punches (1 badge in this category) * Sock it to 'em Upgrading to maximum level (5 badges in this category) * Upgraded Gunner * Upgraded Swinger * Upgraded Puncher * Upgraded Thrower * Upgraded Whipper Number of Enemigos defeated using TNT barrels (1 badge in this category) * Powderkegger Number of Boxing Glove Enemigos defeated using boxing gloves (1 badge in this category) * Ring King Number of pistol Enemigos defeated using pistols (1 badge in this category) * Pistols at Dawn Number of completed challenges (2 badges in this category) * Challenger * Challenge Champion Removed * Poker Night ﻿TOTAL: 81 badges, 1 removed 'Badges in Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera' There are a total of 60 badges in this game. Juggling * Airborne * Liftoff * Enemigos in Space Finding treasures * Treasure Finder * Treasure Collector * Treasure Hoarder Accomplished challenges * Up to the Challenge * Halfway There * Challenge Champ Upgrading stats * Stat Spreader * Purchasing Power * Max Gunner * Max Swinger * Max Thrower * Max Puncher * Max Whipper * Max Thruster * Max Launcher * Tough as Nails * Life to the Fullest Mastering weapons * Damage Booster * Weapon Apprentice * Swing Master * Side Arm Master * Projectile Pro * Master of Blasters * Power Tool Expert * Whip Master * Firearms Specialist * Melee Master Number of weapons used * Weapon Collector * Fully Loaded Number of Enemigos killed with fists * Furious Fists 50 Enemigos killed with a type of weapon * Hack and Slasher * Lock and Load * Throwing Arm * Big Brawler * Heavy Fire * Power Attacker * Whipped Number of purchased starting weapons * B.Y.O.W. * Stocking Up Juggling * Don't Let 'em Drop * Take that, and that Combos * Continuous Combo Number of Enemigos killed with an explosion * Blast Radius Killing a boat captain with an anchor * Sinking Feeling Number of Enemigos killed with the same weapon they have * Equally Matched Number of Thrusting Enemigos killed with power tools * Rival Contractors Number of Enemigos lured into the Canal or River * Enemigos Can't Swim Number of Enemigos killed with Barrel Rockets * Rocketeering Number of blocks broken by Barrel Rockets * Demolition Area * Break on Through Number of Enemigos killed with Heat Seeker Rockets * In the Line of Fire Number of Enemigos killed with Mine Carts * Cart Crusher Number of Enemigos killed with parrots * Bird Basher Number of piranhas killed by crocodiles * Predator Number of broken wooden crates * Prize Inside Releasing a parrot free by breaking its cage with a swinging spiked ball * Jailbreak Number of lifted plants * Gardener TOTAL: 60 badges Category:Badges